Distractions
by Lynn2744
Summary: This is my best guess on what will happen IF Sydney and Adrian get together in the Indigo Spell.


**Ok so I just reread the two Bloodlines books on I'm really flipping out about this… so, I just **_**had **_**to come up with my own way that they get together in (hopefully) The Indigo Spell. If they don't get together in this one I just don't know what I'm going to do. But! Enjoy… if you love Sydney and Adrian, this is the story for you! Sorry for the vagueness of things. I don't exactly know where she's going to take this next book.**

* * *

I had finally gotten unpacked and everything resettled into my room at Amberwood. None of us had expected to have to stay a court that long. Three weeks may not seem like a big deal, but then I remembered that I was pretty much surrounded by Moroi and dhampirs. _That_ made it almost unbearable… except for Adrian. I couldn't exactly say how he'd done it, but he'd done it. It was amazing. I'm no fan of Moroi magic, but when it helped in avoiding bloodshed… I could learn to live with that.

As always it was nice to see Rose and Dimitri together… although catching them making out in the hallway had not been the highlight of my time there. I also realized just what Sonya meant, around each other they do melt. I've always heard of that kind of love, but I'd, personally, never seen it. Sure, my parents would be around each other and say 'I love you', but nothing like that. They never—a knock at my door had startled me out of my reverie. I walked over to the door really hoping Ms. Terwilliger hadn't made up another assignment for me. To my surprise, it was Jill. She looked distraught.

"Jill?" I asked. She really looked confused.  
"Umm... yeah? Oh! Oh, Sydney! Yeah... umm, I need to talk to you. I still can't find my phone... it's really urgent and you need to get to my apartment right now," she still had looked really confused and then I realized that she must be listening to him through the bond and letting him speak through her. She had described it as 'hearing what he wants me to say, while his thoughts overlap his words all meshed into my thoughts while I try to say them,' which is why he didn't do it often.  
"Ok," I said. I tried to pull her away from Adrian and get her to look at me. "Jill, I got it. You can get out of his head now," she seemed to finally get back in her own head after I set her on my bed. She finally snapped up.  
"Oh, Sydney. It's not really an emergency, but he wanted to test how much he could say before I got too confused... did any of what I said make sense?" she asks. I never really noticed how similar her eyes were to the intrinsic green of his.

"Yeah... it made sense. Does he still need help? You said it was urgent," I know she said it wasn't... so, why am I looking for a reason to go see him? He'd said he loved me and that he wouldn't stop in hopes that I would love him back. Had it happened? Had his constant love for me finally paid off? Did I; Sydney Sage, Alchemist, and eternal hater of vampires; somehow bend my rules around this one? This one infuriatingly sarcastic, moody, kind, sweet, and amazing vampire? I couldn't be sure, but... I felt like if I went there right then I would get my answer. My quest from knowledge—even if it is just the way Adrian thinks—is knowledge nonetheless. Knowledge is what I had striven for, right? Surely this was just more want for knowledge. I couldn't stop myself, I practically ran to Latte. The drive to his apartment seemed like it took forever. I pulled up to his building, ran across his yard and knocked on his door. He took his sweet time coming, and I could hear his footsteps coming so I just opened the door. I had to tell him. I _needed_ to tell him.

"Well, Sage. Little impatient, aren't you?" he asked smiling. Now was not his time to talk, he'd had his time. This was mine.  
"Sit down," the command had come harsher than I had meant. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. I just really need you to listen," he sat and looked at me curiously.  
"Sage—" he began, but now wasn't the time.  
"No, Adrian, I need to do this. Please let me," I said, pleading. What exactly had I planned to say again? He sat back and looked at me with a concerned looked.

"I just... well, this sounded really good in my head, now I'm not sure. But, here goes... Adrian, you said... you said that you would keep on loving me till I loved you back—and—I guess... what I'm trying to say is..." I realized then that he was smiling. Obviously enjoying my ineptitude at expressing emotions. "Are you really going to make me stand here and say all this?" I asked. He just smiled and stood. I forgot how tall he really was when he stood right next to me."Sage, I'm not making you do anything. You've come to this all by yourself. So, I hope you don't mind that I want to listen to it. Please, continue," he said smirking. It wasn't the taunting smirk he usually gives, it was more kind of I've earned this. He sat back down and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat near him and he pulled me down to lay on his chest. For someone so skinny he was extremely comfy.

"So, what was I saying?" I asked, really at a loss of where my train of thought had gone.  
"I think you were just telling me how in love you were with me, but correct me if I'm wrong..." his voice sounded so deep from my head being on his chest. It was warm, deep, and wonderful.  
"Oh, yeah. _That._ Well, I can't really explain it really... it befuddles me, I guess," I tried to think of the words that would make sense and nothing came. Maybe I just needed to look at him and then the words would come. I sat up and turned my head to face him.

"Everything you are is wonderful to me. You didn't care that people didn't think you could amount to anything, you proved them wrong. You showed them all what you were capable of and didn't say a word. You... you saved _me. _That spell, the Indigo one. It should have killed me, Adrian. But then I thought of you and I just had to see you one more time. I don't care what the Alchemists, the Moroi, or even the Guardians have to say about this—us—I want to be yours and I want to have you... without you I just feel so... empty. I need you Adrian. You remind me who I really am, even if who am I is not exactly who I want to be," I took a deep breath before going on. "You show me that there are choices in the world and I can make my own, not rely on other people to dictate my life and how I choose to live it. Adrian—"

"Sydney," I loved when he said my name, especially my first name. He took my face in his hands and pulled me up off the love seat. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."  
As we walked he took my hand and led me to a back room. I was surprised that the five or six paintings in his living room were only a fraction of what was in here.

"Adrian," I gasped. They were all so beautiful.  
"These are all here because of you. If you hadn't gotten me in those classes... I don't know what I would be doing." I turned and saw him staring at me. The wall I was facing is is bare and he walks towards me, and forced me against the wall. He looked at me with an odd expression, equally desire and tenderness. My back had hit the wall just as he brought his lips down to mine. I was once again that blissful state of being everything and nothing all at once. His kiss was more urgent this time and as I took my hands up to put them around his neck he caught them put them on the wall. He had me pinned. I was pinned by a vamp—no, this was Adrian. His species was vampire, but he himself was something so much more. I felt his love in that kiss. It was sweet and blissful. He deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Much to my surprise he picked me up and held me tighter to the wall. My legs felt really awkward just dangling there. I did what was natural, I wrapped them around his waist. He moaned as I did so. A chill ran up my spine as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I wasn't really ok with this just yet. The fangs still creeped me out. I opened my mouth anyway and our kiss deepened even more.

Slowly his mouth moved down my jaw to my neck. A slight terror ran through me. He must have realized this because he immediately froze.  
"Sorry," he said, still holding me up. "Is that... I mean, I wouldn't bite you."  
"It's... it's ok," I said. I think he could see my hesitation, though. Then the thought occurred to me that if things kept going the way they were... I hate even the thought of Jill having to see any of that.

"Adrian," I said, calmly and looked him in the eye. He noticed where things were going too.  
"Jill," he said... was that regret in his voice?  
"I... maybe when she learns to tune it out like Rose was talking about... but it's just not fair to her now." I can't believe I just said that. That small 1% of my brain that was logical here is being screamed at by the other 99%.

"I think I should go," I said after a long awkward moment. He set me down and walked me to his door.  
"So, Sage... about the whole neck thing... you have a very sexy neck. It's the truth, let's be honest," he began. I saw where this was going.  
"It just scared me because I wasn't expecting it... next time..." I hesitated. "Maybe."  
He smiled at that, "So there will be a next time, huh? I could get used to that. But you'd better get to school, it's almost curfew." Crap! I'd completely forgotten!

"No! This is not good," I said rushing to my car. He followed and opened the door for me. I was a bout to get in when he took my face in his hands again and kissed me. Gosh, he was _very_ good at that.  
"Ok... ok, I really have to go now," I said regretfully. He let me go and shut my door.  
"I love you, Sydney Sage," he said quietly. The look on his face is pure bliss.  
"I love you, too, Adrian," I said, then pulled away before I could be distracted by one of those life altering kisses again.

* * *

**Ok, so. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Oh, and anyone want a Jill and Eddie one-shot? Review and I'll see what I can do! **


End file.
